Sairon's One-Shot Collection
by Sairon
Summary: I put my one-shots here so that my database won't be too messy. Feel free to read and review! Also, I accept suggestion about ships! Tell me what ship you want to read, I will try to make a one-shot for you, also please tell me if you want to see my one-shot being made into a long story. :D [Don't Get Tricked By My Happy Emoticon]
1. The Rune Necklace of Promise

**The Rune Necklace of Promise  
** _By: Sairon_

" **It's been 9 years since the first time I met him. I thought that it might've been better if he's gone. And I always thought that's the right way of thinking."**

 **-Aisha-**

2 years already passed since our last battle to save the world from the demons.

"Aisha!"  
Elsword, the Rune Slayer called my name.  
I thought he got something important to tell me, so I'll just listen to him.

"What is it?"  
My Void Princess' outfit is too revealing, but it's pretty convenient since it didn't hinder my movements and I'm feeling quite comfortable when fighting.

"Here."  
He gave me a necklace made of flowers.  
It's pretty, made of roses, orchids, lilies, etc.

"It's pretty, did you buy it from a shop?"  
I took the necklace and wear it.  
It would be weird if a girl hates flower made things.

"No, I made it myself."  
Really?  
I can't believe the brute guy like him can do something like this.

"You're lying."  
"No, I'm not."

I'm sick of arguing with him so I'll just ignore it.  
"So, what is this for?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
I sighed.  
He always chased me this 6 years.  
Even though I already told him I'm not interested with a boy younger than me.  
We're already in our 20s. We're no longer a child like back then.

"I've told you many times Elsword, I'm in love with Raven."  
A mature man like Raven, the Blade Master is the best.  
Even though he's dating Rena the Grand Master my feeling still stay the same.  
I don't mind waiting for him to break up.

"I know, but still I want to express my love for you."  
He grinned.  
What's so funny?  
Stop that.

I ignored him and went back to my room.  
"By the way, thanks for this."  
I'm not that evil to not thanking someone for a gift.  
He always give me gifts every 1 week.  
I told him many times to just give up.

I'm really not thinking him as anyone.  
He's just someone whom I coincidentally get into the same team with.  
No more no less.

The next day, I'm strolling around the park.  
After the last war finished the peace already returned to this land.  
We don't have to fight anymore.  
So I don't have to cast any magic anymore.

We're the heroes of history.  
Many people desired our signature.  
But after 1 year the boom subsided.  
Looks like most of them are already satisfied.

"Look, mom! It's Aisha the black mage!"  
"Yes, daughter. You must be as strong as her one day."

I smiled at the girl.  
She's just like me back then when I want to be a mage master.  
But too bad I ended up accepting Angkor's pact and be a black mage a.k.a Void Princess.  
I don't hate this power, I can protect everyone with it.

I especially hate people who confessed to me just because of my face.  
They didn't even know what kind of person I am but they kept on confessing.  
I rejected all of them of course.  
Right now I'm only waiting for Raven to notice me.  
But he's in a very good relationship with Rena, I don't want to destroy their happiness.  
So I decided to just accept it and face the reality.

"I think I will be a virgin forever."  
I calmly stated.

"I don't think so."  
"Kyaaa!?"

Elsword, this brat...  
"Elsword! I already told you to stay away from me!"

"Don't wanna."  
He stubbornly replied.

I felt like I want to tell his sister, Elesis to take him away from this village, but I don't know how to do so.

"I beg you, how many times should I tell you so that you will go away from my life?"

"If you're waiting for that, you're going to wait forever."  
He grinned again.  
He's younger than me yet he show no respect toward me!  
What a disrespectful brat!

"I don't care about you anymore."  
I turned my back to him and went away.  
I feel like I want to calm myself in the jungle.

"Hey, wait! Jungle's not safe!"  
Elsword followed me.

The jungle's been stated as a forbidden jungle but I don't see any reason to state it like that since the war's already over.

"Don't follow me!"  
I summoned Angkor and flew to the deep forest.

"Aisha! Damn...!"  
I can hear him cursing.  
I just hope he's not coming.

I landed at the waterfall.  
The waterfall is the best place to calm my wavering soul.  
I need to calm myself so that I can forget about bad things that happened to me.

The sound of the waterfall's so soothing.  
Without I knew it I fell asleep.

...  
Who knows how many time had passed since I sleep, but the surrounding's already turned dark.  
"I fell asleep... I need to get back..."  
However my head's so dizzy, I can't cast spell properly.

*Crack*  
My sense of danger is screaming.  
I immediately look behind me.

*Growl*  
Impossible.  
He... Should've been killed by Elsword that time.

He's... Berthe.  
However, he's not the same as he used to be.  
He's giving a more menacing aura.  
I who's not bringing my magic staff can't do much.  
I can only summon Angkor to take me away from here, but Berthe will surely not letting me get away so easily.

" _Aisha... I remember you... The one who keeps on disturbing me when I want to kill Elsword..._ "  
Have I ever did that?  
I don't remember, all I care is Raven, did I ever want to save him?

"I don't know what are you talking about! Why are you here!?"  
That's what I want to know the most.  
He's certainly dead back then.

" _The souls of the fallen demons are giving me power to rise again. I'm stronger than before, you'd better prepare yourself, hehehe._ "  
He sneered and focus his eyes on me.

This is bad, I will be killed.  
"AISHA! LUNA BLADE!"  
Berthe was stabbed by the gigantic blade and stopped moving.  
I noticed that voice and that blue giant rune sword.  
It's Elsword.

"W-What are you doing here!?"  
However, he looked at me angrily.

"I already told you that the jungle's not safe why are you still coming here!?"  
He grabbed my cloth.  
I never seen him so angry before.

"I-I don't understand what do you mean!"  
I clearly don't understand, why Berthe's here.  
And why he knew I'm here.

"This jungle's the demon's graveyard, their vengeful souls are all around this place, they can manifested into anything and do harm to us, that's why this jungle is forbidden to enter!"  
Don't tell me...

"You're the one who announced that this jungle is forbidden?"  
He nodded.  
I did remember that about 1 year ago a strange looking old man's announcing to the village to stay away from this jungle. So he's Elsword in disguise?

"Why would you disguise yourself back then? I thought that's just a prank!"  
I can't afford to lose to him.  
Not a chance!

"Because if I'm the one to tell them they will think I'm joking!"  
Elsword's a very cheerful boy in this village, everyone are happy with him, he never gets serious so others will most likely treat his warning as something not so important.

I kept quiet.  
"Let's go, we must leave at once."  
He held my hand but I slapped his hand.

"Don't touch me!"  
He looked surprised.  
I'm starting to feel bad.

"Fine, suit yourself!"  
He's angry.  
But I'm fine with it. He will surely hate me after this.  
Hurry up and go away from my life. Forever.

As if a nightmare came true.  
A huge sword's flying toward me.  
I'm dumbfounded at the sudden attack.  
That huge sword...

looked just like a messenger from the hell itself.

"AISHA! WATCH OUT!"  
All I can remember next is Elsword pushed me away and I fell to the ground head first.  
I lost my consciousness there.

3 days later.  
I woke up on a hospital bed.  
How long have I fainted?  
I looked around.

Elsword's not here.  
Thank goodness.  
I sighed.

But... Did he brought me here?  
I'm already fine so I can walk around.  
There I met Rena who's being a nurse in this hospital.

"Oh, Aisha! You're awake!"  
She looked so happy.

"Rena, who brought me here?"  
Suddenly, the happiness in her face vanished.  
What's up Rena?

"You... Really don't remember anything?"  
Rena look at me with tears in her eyes.  
Behind her, Raven who's changing his job to a doctor appear before me.

"Aisha. You really need to meet Ignia."  
He comforted Rena who's crying to his chest.

Ignia?  
She's Elsword's little sister.  
Actually they're not blood related but Elsword took her with him since she seemed to like Elsword a lot.

I go to Elsword's house.  
What is this...  
The house's so dark.  
Is there no one inside?

*Knock* *Knock*  
"Ignia? You're there?"  
I wait for a while and the door opened.

"Big sis Aisha..."  
Ignia timidly showed her face.  
Her eyes are red.  
Is she crying?

"What happened to Elsword?"  
I actually not really care, he's someone who's not going to die even if you kill him.

"Big brother... HUWAAAAA!"  
She suddenly cried out loud.  
I have a really bad feeling about this.

"I-Ignia!?"  
I quickly hugged her and enter the house.  
Elsword's not around...  
Please tell me I'm wrong...

I took her to the living room.  
I used to come here so I know the house's rooms.

"Ignia, what happened to him?"  
I prepared myself for the worst.

"Big brother's... Dead..."  
I felt like my heart has stopped.  
I never felt like this before.

"Y-You're kidding..."  
I don't want to believe it.  
That carefree Elsword. That shameless brat...

"Big sis entered the forbidden jungle... So big brother returned to home immediately to take his sword, he already knew... *sob* That the jungle's very dangerous... *sob*"  
I knew that, what I want to know is not that...!

"After that... *sob* He returned, totally covered in blood... *sob* He received countless attacks... But still managed to took big sis back in his embrace... *sob sob* We from the village who noticed him hurriedly took both of you to Big bro Raven's hospital... *Hic* But... HUWAAAAAAA!"  
She cried again, please...  
Please finish your story...

"Big bro Raven... *Hic* Already did everything he could... He managed to save big sis... *Hic* But... Big brother's wound... *Hic* Are too severe... No medicine or spell can cure him...! *Hic* And... He left this message for big sis... HUWAAAAAA! BIG BROTHER!"

I'm stunned.  
I don't know how should I feel.  
My eyes are teary...  
Not because I love him...  
But...  
But...

I slowly took out the paper inside the envelope that's covered in blood.

 _To: Aisha_ _  
_ _From: Elsword_

 _Hi, Aisha._

*Drip* *Drip*  
My tears are slowly falling.

 _By the time you read this, I'm most likely already dead. Hahaha._

Idiot!  
What's so funny!?

 _I'm already certain, that by the time I entered the forest to save you..._ _  
_ _I'm most likely won't make it._ _  
_ _I've once entered the forest once and get injured severely._ _  
_ _Good thing I managed to get out alive thanks to Raven and Rena's help._ _  
_ _That's why I disguise myself, I don't want anyone to get worried at my injured look._ _  
_ _I must keep the carefree and cheerful Elsword's image, right? Hahaha._

S-Stop laughing...  
I can hear your voice in my mind...  
*Hic* Elsword...

 _You might be annoyed by my intense approaches._ _  
_ _But it's because I love you._ _  
_ _I never felt like this, but only you._ _  
_ _The only girl that I feel like I want to protect._ _  
_ _When you entered the forest..._ _  
_ _I'm so afraid._ _  
_ _I'm so afraid you might be injured._

You know I don't like you... But why!?

 _I don't care of what happened to me._ _  
_ _Since I'm already dead..._ _  
_ _I will tell you the truth..._ _  
_ _Actually I blocked your memories when you sleep 5 years ago._ _  
_ _So that you will stop loving me._

My memories...?  
My tears stopped.  
I'm stunned.  
Berthe did said...

" _Aisha... I remember you... The one who keeps on disturbing me when I want to kill Elsword..._ "

Back then was... 5 years ago...  
I continue to read his letter.

 _Berthe injured you severely._ _  
_ _You're on the verge of life and death._ _  
_ _There... I made a pact with Angkor._ _  
_ _He said, he will surely heal you, but in exchange..._ _  
_ _You will forget everything about me and hate me forever._

Angkor... Did that?  
When I woke up after that fight...  
I only fascinated by Raven's look.  
I'm very annoyed when I'm with Elsword.  
Why...

 _In my room..._ _  
_ _There's a necklace, a Holy Rune Necklace that we make together when we're still loving each other. Take it with you._ _  
_ _I will take my leave then._ _  
_ _Thank you Aisha, I will watch you from the other world._

I hurriedly ran toward his room.  
I searched all over his room and found the pendant in his desk.  
"So this is it..."

I touch the pendant and...  
I very bright light shone.

"Kyaaa!?"

My surroundings are all white.  
(Stop here and try turning on 'Butterfly piano version' by Wada Kouji on MP3 or media player and read this slowly, enjoy the music)

Memories are flying back to my mind.

 _'Elsword, I love you.'_ _  
_ _'Aisha... Really?'_

 _'Aisha, I did felt the same way.'_  
 _'Elsword...'_

 _'Elsword, let's make a holy rune.'_  
 _'For what? I thought you're dark elemental?'_

 _'I remember everything I read, let's do it!'_  
 _'If you're sure, let's do it.'_

 _'Oh! We fail again...'_  
 _'It's too hard, Aisha...'_

 _'No! Let's do it again!'_  
 _'Okay okay.'_

 _'Ouch!'  
'It's too hard, Aisha. Your Element's dark after all.'  
'No! We can do it!'  
'Fine..."_

 _'We did it!'_  
 _'Woah! Aisha! You're awesome!'_

 _'But, Aisha... What's this rune for?'_  
 _'This rune... Will let us remember each other, when one of us is gone.'_

 _'Sounds like a very sad rune.'_  
 _'It's not! With this we won't be able to forget each other even when we're alone!'_

 _'Well, if you say so.'_  
 _'Let's make it into a necklace!'_

 _'Why necklace?'_  
 _'I love necklace!'_

 _'It's done!'_  
 _'Both of us will take one or just this one is enough?'_

 _'Just one is fine, since we're not going to die together, right?'_  
 _'Yes, even if I die, you must live on, Aisha.'_

 _'I'm not going to let you die, Elsword. Promise me you will always stay by my side.'_  
 _'The same goes for me too. That's of course, I'm going to protect you. Even when you forget about me, I will stay with you.'_  
 _'That's not going to happen.'_  
 _'Who knows?'_

 _'Elsword!'_  
 _'I'm saved! Thanks, Aisha!"_  
 _'Grr... Annoying little girl!'_

 _'KYAAAAA!'_  
 _'AISHAAAAAAA!'_

 _'Aisha! Wake up! Raven! Rena! Do something!'_  
 _'We-We can't! Her wound's too severe!'_  
 _'It's okay Elsword... I promised you... Right?'_  
 _'What promise!?'_  
 _'I'm... Going... To protect you... You're just a helpless... Brat no matter what...'_  
 _'AISHAAAAA!'_

 _'-Angkor! You told me you can do something right!?'_  
 _'I-I can... But... Master will forget everything about you! She will not love you again!'_  
 _'I DON'T CARE! JUST SAVE AISHA FOR ME!'_  
 _'Elsword! You're serious!?'_  
 _'Don't do it, Elsword!'_  
 _'SHUT UP! DO IT, ANGKOR!'_  
 _'I-I UNDERSTAND!'_

 _'Aisha! You're awake!?'_  
 _'... I'm fine, go away from me.'_

 _'Raven... I love you.'_  
 _'... I'm sorry, Aisha.'_

 _'I've told you many times, Elsword. I'm in love with Raven.'_  
 _'I know, but I still want to express my love for you.'_

 _'I already told you the jungle's not safe why are you still coming here!?'_  
 _'I-I don't understand what do you mean!'_

 _'AISHA! WATCH OUT!'_

*Drip* *Drip*  
I... Remember everything now.  
Els...  
Stupid... Why are you so dumb...  
You endured being hated by me... For these 5 years...  
You still cared for me... You never give up your hope...  
Why...  
Why are you so dumb...  
You're just a hopeless brat...  
Why did you never stop to make me worried...?  
Why Els...?  
*Drip* *Drip*  
You protected me...  
You always kept your promise...  
That stupid promise...  
There's no use to keep that promise...  
You should've just forget about me...

I fell on my knees.  
I can see his smile clearly in my mind.  
"*Hic* *Hic*... Els... ELS!"  
I cried all night.  
I can't attend his funeral.  
Because I'm unconscious.

The next day.

I visited his grave with Ignia.  
"Els... Thank you."  
I crouch down and kiss his grave gently.  
I will surely treasure this life that he protect.  
I will protect Ignia in your place.  
You don't have to worry.

I caressed Ignia's hair.  
We put a flower on his grave.  
"Shall we go?"  
"Umm."  
Ignia nodded.

I will never forget you, Els.  
I promise you. I will never fell in love with anyone anymore.  
You're the best man, I ever met in my life.

 _-Sayonara-_

" **You may met many people that you can fall in love with, but there's only 1 person who will love you unconditionally and do anything for your happiness. Don't ever forget them."**

 **-Aisha-**

 _Leave your reviews here D:_


	2. The Requiem of Tears

" **The Requiem of Tears"**

By: Sairon

 **Morning**

I felt so tired today. If possible I would like to not going anywhere. But that's not allowed of course. I'm already becoming a grown up man. I have my own job to do. If I didn't show up at the work place I will be fired. That's a very common logic. So I forced myself to get up and walked unsteadily to the bathroom.

After taking a bath I dressed up and prepared myself to go to my work place. I go to work with train, since I don't have my own vehicle yet. So I can't be late or I will not able to catch up with the train. After I prepared myself I lock the door and walks to the station.

On my way there... I heard a violin's voice. I wonder who plays the violin, but the tone is enjoyable. I look at my watch, still got 1 hour before the train's departure time. There's still much time, so I try to find out the source of the violin's voice. After searching around I found a blonde girl who's holding a violin. She closed her eyes as she plays the violin. Many people gathered to give her coins and some people give her a huge amount of money. She didn't demand for money, if you want to give her you can just put money inside the bowl below her feet if you wish to do so, but... Why did she looked so familiar? Finally her play comes to an end. She received rain of applause. But she doesn't look so happy.

After I look closely... She never opens her mouth. Is she a calm and shy type of girl? Or she's just too lazy to talk? I wish I can have a chat with her, but I've got a job to do so I left that place and rushed to the station.

 **After Work - Evening**

Finally I can get back home, I really want to lay down on my bed. I rode the last train for today like usual, since it's the last train usually there aren't many people inside, however...

A certain blonde girl that I met this morning is also inside. We're the only passengers in this train. I think I might've chat with her a bit? But what should I talk about? I'm never really good in talking with girls. That's why I rarely get a girlfriend since most girls finds me boring to talk to. But I did got a girlfriend once. Only once.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"..."

She didn't answer me.

That made me felt awkward.

"Um... Miss?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"... You're from that morning, right?"

The girl suddenly talks to me.

Of course I would be surprised.

"Yes, and you're the violinist this morning?"

"... Yes I am."

Her answer is so blunt.

I bet she's just like me, those who aren't so good at communicating with the others.

"Your play that morning was superb, by the way who's your name? My name is Elsword."

She looks at me just like she just met someone who don't have any shame.

"... My name is Chung..."  
She looks down.

Is it only my feeling? Her name's the same as my Ex.  
But they got different hair color.  
My Ex got black hair and their face's... Similar, but she didn't recognize me so I think she's not the one.

Now that I think about it she never really hold her head up high.  
She looked like she's hiding something.

But I can't just barge into other people's problem.

"Chung, is it? Nice to meet you, I hope we can meet more often, by the way where do you live?"

"... I live at nowhere."

"Pardon me?"

"... I'm a wandering violinist. I never stay in the same city more than 2 days."

"May I know why?"

"..."

She didn't say anything.

It looks like she's giving me a signal [I don't want to talk about it.] to me, but I'm really curious, being a wandering artist is not easy, you must earn a huge amount of money in order to do that. Except she's from a rich family there won't be any trouble for her to do so.

"Fine, I won't ask if it's bothering you."

"... Because I'm a transgender."

"What?"

"..."

Transgender.

That means 'she' was a 'he' before. But why would she do that? What's the problem she's facing so that she will do such a thing?

"... Because I'm a transgender I can't stay in a place for long or others will found out about it eventually."

"That's not the problem, the problem is 'why' would you chose to change your gender?"

"..."

"I won't ask if it's a privacy."

She nods.

Even if she's a talented violinist her career would be finished if her scandal for being a transgender spread. It's not possible to know she's a transgender or not if you didn't look closer at her built. She's a girl now, but her hips still looks a bit like a boy.

Even if it's just a doubt slowly it will turns into rumor, and then some curious people will find out her secrets and past silently, if she's exposed it will turns into scandal. That's why she can't stay for too long.

"How long do you plan to stay in this city?"

"... I will stay here for only 1 day, so tomorrow I will go to other city."

"Have you found a place to stay?"

"..."

She shook her head.

"If that so you can stay at my place for a while. If it's just 1 night I can afford for it."

"... Is it really okay?"

"Of course it is."

"... Okay if you're fine with it..."

"Are you not scared to go to a man's house alone?"

"... No, if it's you... Your face doesn't show any evil..."

I don't understand why she chose 'evil' rather than 'hostility'.

Her choice of word is confusing.

 **Home – Night**

After that, we finally reached my house.

She seemed to be a bit nervous even though she said she's not afraid.

"Come in, it's cold outside."

She comes in like a puppy, she's so cute that I can't bear but pat her head.

She seems to be around 15 years old.

15 years old and already have a job as a wandering violinist is very awesome if you think about it.

Her blonde hair waves around elegantly as she walks. She carried her violin case with her in her left hand. Her hair smells nice though.

"Hey, Chung."

"... What?"

"You seemed to be so sad when you played your violin, may I ask why?"

"... You're the first."

"Huh?"

"You're the first... Who noticed how I feel when I play my violin..."

That was quite a surprise, so many people heard her play but only I who noticed her true feeling when she's playing her violin? That's quite an honor.

"I'm... Forced to change my gender due to a disease."

"What kind of disease?"

"My male genital was having a deadly disease, which forced me to be a girl when I'm 7 years old. The cause of the disease is still unknown, the doctor said that if I didn't change my gender I will die when the disease spread towards my body."

"Oh my... Poor you..."

"And since then I grew my hair longer and lives as a girl. I didn't continue my school after the surgery because everyone will mock me, since my family is very wealthy I can continue on living even if I'm wandering around the world."

"But even money has its limit."

"Yes, due to an accident my parents died when I'm 12 years old, from then I used the remaining of my parent's money to travel around the world as violinist. Now I spent almost all of my money."

"Your problem is not a small problem..."

I really want to help her, but I can't. I'm already having trouble to keep myself living, I can't bear to increase my living expense.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry, I will leave by tomorrow morning."

"It's me who invited you over, so you don't have to hold back for today."

"Really? Then..."

 **Bed Room – Midnight**

Is her stomach a black hole?

She just ate half of my foods for 1 month in one go. I did said to let her eat as much as she likes though.

"I'm full..."

"You really surprised me. How can you eat so many without having a stomachache?"

"Hmm... I don't really understand myself..."

She lay down on my bed, I lay down beside her.

Even though she's a transgender she's still a girl.

"Elsword."

"What is it?"

"Thank you, for letting me to stay here for tonight."

She smiles.

This is the first time I see her smile.

"It's nothing, I can't let you alone outside anyway."

"You're really kind..."

I smiled at her compliment.

"You know, Elsword. I used to dream of a melody."

"What melody?"

"Violin, I always dreamed about it, but I can't play it."

"But... Aren't you playing it so well right now?"

"That's not the melody I heard in my dream. The melody in my dream was so soothing."

"I hope I can hear it too..."

"... I already began to re-create the melody, though."

"Really?"

She closes her eyes.

"Yes, I can re-create it for about 40%. For the remaining I can't. Since it have a weird tone."

"Weird tone?"

"Yes, it feels like that key tone isn't from earth."

A tone that can't be re-created...

I wonder what was that.

"If you want... I can play it for you right here."

"You're more than welcome to play it for me."

She takes her violin out from its case and began to take her position.

I inhale and exhale slowly as I wait her hand moves.

Her hand moves and a very unworldly tone began to echo in this room.

She plays the tone with her closed eyes.

The feelings I get is soothing feeling, but why I can see tears are falling from her eyes?

"Chung? You're crying?"

"... *sniff* Sorry... I shouldn't have played this song if I will end up like this..."

"What do you mean?"

I let her sit on my bed.

"... Everytime I play this melody I will always ended up crying like what just happened now... I think it's because my feeling's burning with emotions..."

"Chung..."

I hugged her.

She's so delicate. She looks like she will be shattered if I let go of my hold.

"E-Elsword...?"

"I'm not doing this on purpose, it's just looking at you like this... Really makes me want to protect you."

"..."

She stays quiet but she didn't break the hug, but she clings to me as she held my sleeves instead.

"Thank you... Thank you so much Elsword... I'm so happy that I met you... _Before..._ "

I can't hear her last sentence very clearly.

I thought she said 'before' but I can't hear what's the next word she said just now.

Then suddenly...

*Smooch*

Our lips met.

This is not my first kiss so I'm not really surprised, but why would she kiss me? I kiss her back.

And then our lips parts slowly.

"I'm sleepy, good night Els."

Els, that's the first nickname she use to me.

Being given a nickname, can I assume that we grew closer?

She's not really a girl, but no matter what gender she has... She's a human. A being with feelings. In the end we slept together as we hugged each other. Her body's just so warm that I fell asleep without I know it.

 **Bed Room – Morning**

The next day I wake up, Chung's already not there.

She did say that she will leave by the morning. But... Leaving without telling me first seemed so sad. I hope she will tell me that she will go to other place.

When I look around, I saw a letter on the bed.

 _To: Elsword_

For me?

I open the letter.

 _Els, the moment you open this letter I must be not there already._

 _I must tell you that the reason why I can't stay with you is because today is my last day. The disease that I told you last night... Were actually already infected my whole body. I checked the doctor the day before yesterday, he said that I only got 2 more days left to live. I was very frustrated._

 _But I'm very happy that you're there with me, before my last breath. I'm so happy when you realized my sadness in my violin. I thought that finally I met someone who understands me. But, that still doesn't change the fact that I will die today._

 _I'm not a very famous person. Even if I died, nobody would care or sad for it, right? That's why... This is good bye._

 _I wish for your happiness._

 _Chung_

I rushed out of the house.

There's no need to lock the house, Chung is more important. Why did she hide something so important!? I know I can't do anything! But at least I can stay with you until the end! Aren't I the one who understands you!?

I skipped my job for today, I searched Chung all over the city.

But I found no trace of her.

 **Park – Night**

The day has turned into night.

Right now the time is 8PM.

Chung...

Just when I think of her I saw her sitting in the park with her unfocused eyes. Her condition is worse than what I expected.

"Chung!"

"! Elsword!?"

She's surprised, but she can't see me clearly.

Is the disease reduced her eye focus?  
Just what is the disease she has?

"Chung... Why don't you tell me about your disease?"

"..."

She looked down, feeling guilty.

Her violin case is just right beside her.

"... Reasons are useless, I won't say anything..."

"Chung..."

She looked down.

I can't bear this kind of feeling. We just met for 1 day. But I already have the feeling that I've known her for long. Why?

"Elsword... Will you watch my _Last Performance_?"

"..."

I didn't answer, I just nodded.

She held her violin and starts to plays her _music_.

The melody that she heard in her dream.

However...

I never heard this tone from her last play yesterday...

Has she finally solved the mysterious tone that she can't figure out?

When I listen to the music she plays...

My tears started to flow.

So does her tears.

We're both crying.

We don't want to part away.

We wish we can stay together.

But life is cruel.

Finally she finished her melody.

I give her a loud applause, then-

"..."

"!? Chung!?"

Her legs lost their strength, I quickly hugged her so that she won't fall.

"Finally... My time has come..."

"No... Chung... Please, don't leave me!"

"Silly Elsword... We just met yesterday... Right...?"

"No... No... Chung, please, NO!"

"... Since this is the last... Actually... We used to met each other in the past."

"What...?"

Could it be...

"... I'm your ex-girlfriend. That left you because my parents passed away back then."

"-!?"

I used to have a girlfriend, we broke up because she has her own problem.  
And... She's my junior at school.

"You're... Actually Chung, my junior back then-?"  
She nodded weakly.

"Why you didn't tell me?!"

"... Because I don't want you to be sad..."

"No! Chung! You can't die like this! I will try to find a way!"  
I tried to carry her but she stopped me.

"Elsword... Let me leave in peace... You know that it's already too late for me... Will you give me... Peace...?"

I can't say a word.  
I really don't want her to leave me.  
But...

I must let her go...

"Elsword... You can keep my violin with you... I've wrote the notes for the melody in my dream... Make sure everyone knows the melody that I heard... Promi... Se me...?"

She's beginning to lose her consciousness.

"I... Promise..."

I can't hold my tears.

Chung looks at me weakly.

Now, she voiced out her last will.

"Els... Kiss me..."

I didn't give her an answer.

I just kissed her lips gently.

I want to remember this very feeling.

Finally our lips parted.

"Th... K... Y... U..."

Just when her tears drips to the ground...

*drips*

Her breath stops.  
Her heart stops beating.  
She passed away.

That night, all I can hear is my own howling of despair.

 **Stage – Night**

It have been 5 years since that incident.

I take her violin with me and I already becomes a famous violinist.

"Elsword, it's time."

My girlfriend, Aisha. Who is a manager in the same time called me to get ready for the performance.

I get ready. But when I walks I saw a paper drops.  
Where did this paper comes from?  
Just when I look what's inside...

 _Thank You, Elsword._

A short yet meaningful piece of paper.  
I put the paper in my pocket, and spoke...

"You're welcome, Chung. Your dream's already being heard by everyone in this world."

After muttering that, I stepped on the grand stage.

 ** _The Requiem of Tears – End_**

 _How do you think of this story? Please leave reviews! :)_


End file.
